poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos!/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The Episode begins inside a cave, Where Salamence is sleeping in as Jessie and her Pumpkaboo comes in) Jessie: Dear little Salamence, first you're going to catch you, then attack the twerps and steal Pikachu. So don't worry fear no fear, none afraid not, everything is just as it should be. (But she accidentally hits the small pebble and hits a Salamence which causes it to woke up and sees Jessie and Pumpkaboo which roared them) Jessie: '''(Yelps) Wait, the idea of making you fall asleep and then catching you had never ever cross my mind! What did I just say? '''James: Jessie! Pretend like you fell asleep! (Jessie and Pumpkaboo pretends to faint) Jessie: Good night! (Salamence begins to sniff at them) Jessie: Alright, you two. Do something quick! James: '''Any ideas? '''Major Nixel: '''Just hurry! '''Meowth: Jessie use the happy face, and stick that sucker on! Jessie: (In her mind) Have a nice day. (Jessie puts the device on Salamence's forehead) Jessie: Success! (Suddenly Salamence begins to shake itself and hits the rock which causes the happy face device turn angry and turns red making Salamence's eyes glow red and goes crazy) Jessie: What, wait! Uh-oh! Major Nixel: What's going on?! James: Our happy face is on the fritz! Meowth: Not only that, I think it's broken too! Jessie: I'm out of here! (Salamence fires Hyper Beam which causes Jessie's Pumpkaboo and Meowth blasted off into the sky as the powerful Dragon Type Pokemon flies off) James: Meowth! Jessie: Pumpkaboo! Major Nixel: Now will never get the Mixels using Salamence! (Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos! Narrator: Continuing there journey to Coumarine city our heroes have stop for a little rest at a near by Pokemon Center. Yoshi: Finally, the Pokemon Center. Rigby: '''We must take some break at the Pokemon Center. (They get inside the Pokemon Center) '''Ash Ketchum: Hello there. Emerl: Is anybody there? (A Wigglytuff shows up carrying a box of Pokeballs but accidentally drops them) Ash Ketchum: Oh, no, Wigglytuff! Fluttershy: Are you alright? Ash Ketchum: You okay, after that fall? (Everyone helps out picking up the Pokeballs as Wigglytuff gets up it step on one of the Pokeball and fell again) Tai Kamiya: Not again! Pinkie Pie: '''That's gonna leave a mark! '''Bonnie: Are you alright? (Nurse Joy came by) Nurse Joy: Wigglytuff! You've taken another nasty fall! (She helps Wigglytuff up to it's feet) I wish you be more careful. See Wigglytuff just started here. Serena: So this is brand new for you. Kari Kamiya: It's okay, Wigglytuff, you'll just be more careful soon. Nurse Joy: She's right. You'll get use to it in no time. (Then the ambulance shows up) Kraw: That's an Ambulance! Nurse Joy: What happened? (We see an injured Linoone and Bidoof) Bonnie: It's a Linoone and a Bidoof too. Kari Kamiya: What happened? T.K. Takaishi: I don't know? Ash Ketchum: What's wrong? Nurse Joy: Don't worry, they'll be alright. Okay, I'll go ahead and treat Bidoof. Wigglytuff will you please take care of Linoone. (Wigglytuff was about to climb up but slips on the edge of the ambulance) Nurse Joy: Oh, no! There's no need to be in a rush. Mimi Tachikawa: Poor, Wigglytuff. Rarity: '''Wigglytuff got a lot clumsy. '''Serena: Is there anyway I can help. Bonnie: Yeah, me too. Joe Kido: I want to help you out too. Gomamon: Same here. Tommy Himi: If there's someone to help out, it's me. Sora Takenouchi: Okay, let's get them to the Pokemon center. (Later Wigglytuff, Serena, Bonnie, Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon helps Linoone taking it to the Pokemon center) Emerl: So how is it? Nurse Joy: Lucky you just over did it a little bit. Don't worry, you'll be fine soon. Ash Ketchum: I wanna help you out! Pikachu: Pika! Clemont: Me, too! Tai Kamiya: Just leave it to me guys. I've got it Chumley: Sure thing Tai. Joe Kido: Who are you thinking Tai? Tai Kamiya: Well who said who can yeah control for Wigglytuff, Crank it up and let me take a shot! Bloom: We'll help you out Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: Thank you all very much. Sora: No problem. Mordecai: Then let's get to work! Mordecai & Rigby: Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh! Clemont: Okay, Clemontic Gear on! Activating Aipom arm! (He activates Aipom arm but the back door of the Ambulance closes) Teslo: Ash, Tai and Agumon already got a Bidoof. Ash Ketchum: Now what did you do to get hurt? Tai Kamiya: Boy, you should be careful next time. Agumon: You'll be feeling better soon. (Then another Ambulance appears) Clemont: Uh, oh. Nurse Joy: Again? I can use a little bit of help please. Clemont: Of course. Matt Ishida: Don't worry, we got this. (Then we see an injured Pumpkaboo and Meowth) Gabumon: Meowth and Pumpkaboo. Eddy: What? You too? G-Merl: They got injured too. Koji Minamoto: '''So what is there condition? '''Jessie: Badly injured. James: They need help staff. Nurse Joy: I understand, you take that gerni please. Clemont & Koji: Right. (They take Meowth and Pumpkaboo to the Pokemon Center) Jessie: If the science twerp and the DigiDestined twerp here, then... James: The twerp and his Pikachu must be somewhere close. Major Nixel: So as the Mixels. Jessie: I like it, when things go out right. (In the Pokemon Center Nurse Joy takes a Pumpkaboo to get healed while Wigglytuff takes the emepty bed to somewhere else as Clemont and Koji appears with Meowth) Clemont: You'll be just fine. Koji Minamoto: Yeah, just hang in there. Matt Ishida: You're going to be alright. Gabumon: Get well soon. Serena: Clemont, look out! Koichi Kimura: Koji, be careful! T.K. Takaishi: Matt, Gabumon, watch out! (Two beds crashes into each other sending Meowth flying) Kari Kamiya: Oh, no, Meowth! (Wigglytuff try to get Meowth but it hits him and hits the wall by accident) Patamon: Oh, no! Clemont: What happened? Serena: Is everybody alright? Koichi Kimura: Are you okay, Koji? Koji Minamoto: Yeah, I'm fine. T.K. Takaishi: Are you okay? Matt Ishida: We're okay. (Jessie and James enters and sees Meowth) James: Hang tight ol' chum. Jessie: Can you hear me? Just what do you call this? James: These are precious patience. Zoe Orimoto: Sorry, about Wigglytuff. (Then Nurse Joy arrives) Nurse Joy: Oh, forgive us. (Then they hear another Ambulance) J.P. Shibayama: What? Again? Takuya Kanbara: Another Ambulance. Rika Nonaka: Here we go again. (Then they see an injured Teddiursa) Renamon: An injured Teddiursa. Nurse Joy: We need to hurry. It needs treatment right away. Flurr: Right. (They enter the Pokemon Center, later everyone are waiting until then) Nurse Joy: Everyone, your Pokemon are all ready to go. Thank you for waiting, your Teddiursa is much better. Pokemon Breeder: Thank you so very much. (Then Wigglytuff pushes the bed carrying Teddiursa as it did Wigglytuff lost it's balance making Teddiursa flying into the air) Palmon: Oh, no! (Palmon uses her vines to catch Teddiursa saving it from the fall) Takato Matsuki: That was a close one. Henry Wong: Wigglytuff did it again. Nurse Joy: Oh, Wigglytuff. (Teddiursa smiles as Wigglytuff makes a sad face being so clumsy) Nurse Joy: Wigglytuff. Henry Wong: Be more careful next time. Terriermon: Momentai. (At sunset) Emerl: Excuse us, ma'am. How did Teddiursa get injured? Pokemon Breeder: I'm not sure? It's a mystery. Teddiursa was playing, the same way it did everyday in the yard. (Flashback starts) Pokemon Breeder: Suddenly, this Salamence came swooping in out of nowhere. And it was completely out of control. (Flashback ends) Goofy: Gwarsh. Ash Ketchum: Whoa, a Salamence. Pikachu: Pika, pika. Lunk: '''A Dragon and Flying type. '''Rika Nonaka: So let me get this straight, this Salamence is out of control for no reason. Renamon: There's something that must've happened to it. Nurse Joy: '''Tell us more about Salamence's appearance. Do you think there is unusual about it. '''Pokemon Breeder: Appearance? Let's see. (Flashback starts with a Salamence roaring) Pokemon Breeder: It did to be some kind of pain. (Flashback ends) Nurse Joy: Now let's see, perhaps it was injured or sick. Double-D: Or maybe it was worried sick about looking for it's trainer? Donkey Kong: Maybe. Jake the Dog: Good guess. Finn the Human: Or maybe it have some like painful disease? Pokemon Breeder: If that's true, someone needs to find it and help it, or it will happened again. Nurse Joy: Right. You can count on me. (Wigglytuff watches and makes a frown face. Later that night Wigglytuff was sitting under the tree watching the moon as Pikachu, Infernites members, Frosticons members and Electroids members came by to Wigglytuff) Flain: '''Hey Wigglytuff, What's with the long face? '''Flurr: Yeah, don't be sad. You'll be alright tomorrow, hopefully. (While Pikachu and the Mixels talking to Wigglytuff we see Team Rocket and Major Nixel hiding in the bush) Jessie: Our big chance to catch Pikachu is here. James: And we'll grab that Wigglytuff as a bonus. Major Nixel: So as the Mixels. Meowth: It's payback time for that knock, on my noggin. Ash Ketchum: (In the distance) Pikachu. Wigglytuff. Tai Kamiya: (In the distance) Hey, Infernites, Frosticons and Electroids. (Team Rocket and Major Nixel hides in the bushes as Ash, Tai and Agumon arrives) Ash Ketchum: There you guys are. Agumon: Wigglytuff, Nurse Joy is looking for you. (They walk to Pikachu, Wigglytuff and the Mixels) Tai Kamiya: She really cares about you. Ash Ketchum: Tai's right, you know. Why don't you go back? (Pikachu jumps back to Ash's shoulder as Wigglytuff feels happy) Ash Ketchum: We're gonna head back now, cause I'm starving. Tai Kamiya: Me too. Agumon: Let's go eat, before we starve to death. (They walk back to the Pokemon Center) (Who's that Pokemon? Segment starts) Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Salamence! (Back to the episode) Joe Kido: '''Did you tell Wigglytuff that it will never be clumsy again? '''Teslo: Yeah, probably tomorrow, it will never be clumsy. Gomamon: And what about Salamence? G-Merl: They didn't find it yet. Ash Ketchum: So, they still can't find Salamence, huh? Clemont: No such luck. Officer Jenny is helping out, but nothing. Philmac: This is bad. Serena: You know, Wigglytuff convince that it can't do it's job. It takes everyone time to get use to a new job. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, your right. Serena: But Wigglytuff seems to be taking it's mistakes personally Magnifo: '''Cheer up, I'm sure Wigglytuff will be a Better nurse without getting clumsy. '''Armadillomon: '''Yep, I hope so. '''Cody Hida: Me, too. Nurse Joy: Actually, Wigglytuff should be greatful it has so many friends. Yolei Inoue: I guess you're right. (Then Dedenne looks at the book) Bonnie: Wow, look at this. (Bonnie picks a book that has the picture of Wigglytuff) Kari Kamiya: What did you find? Bonnie: Hey, everyone is about Wigglytuff. Spongebob: Please may we take a look at this. Nurse Joy: Sure you can. (Bonnie open the page to see a picture Wigglytuff and a Flygon) Bonnie: Wow, Wigglytuff is so awesome. (Dedenne speaks) Mesmo: '''Wigglytuff is a Normal and Fairy type. '''Emerl: We know, Mesmo. We know. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, that's what the book is about. Nurse Joy: It tells the story of something that apparently right here. Long ago when there was a mass outbreak of Flygon. A lone Wigglytuff appeared, and single handly classified there anger. Afterword... Bonnie: Wigglytuff healed every injured Pokemon in the village. Torts: '''That's amazing! '''Bonnie: Wigglytuff's cool. Serena: A healer, awesome. Nurse Joy: Right. And that tells us just one of the reasons that Wigglytuff came to be an assistants at Pokemon Centers all through the Kalos Region, see. Ash Ketchum: Amazing. Pikachu: Pika. T.K. Takaishi: That book was pretty cool, when Wigglytuff calm all of those rampaging Flygon down. Nurse Joy: Don't worry, I'm abosulety sure that our Wigglytuff will get use to things and become great at his job. Ash Ketchum: Me too, that's for sure. Emerl: He's right. Besides you're here to help. (In the distance we see Wigglytuff watching the heroes and starts crying) Nurse Joy: Thanks very much. With such a kind heart, Wigglytuff is sure to successed. Mistakes are always part of the job, But things will be fine. I'll wait passionately while doing everything I possibly can to help Wigglytuff learn how to learn it's own pace. (Wigglytuff runs but trips over again) Sora Takenouchi: Wigglytuff! Biyomon: Are you okay? Nurse Joy: Yes, you already trying really hard. (Wigglytuff begins to cry as Nurse Joy smiles) Nurse Joy: Now. Sora Takenouchi: '''Cheer up, Tomorrow you'll never get clumsy and you'll try your best. (Wigglytuff cries) '''Biyomon: '''You'll be alright, Wigglytuff. (The next day) '''Clemont: (Chuckles) Already to go? Clemontic Gear on! (He shows everyone his invention) This is my Mechanized Motivator. My device will be motivated to get up and go, please allow me to demonstrate. Bonnie will be please be my assistant. Bonnie: Yeah, okay. (He place the machine on Bonnie's head) Clemont: When you put it on, it automanically engages. (Then the confetti pops out of the machine and we see a flat doll Wigglytuff and the machine shouts "Get up and go! Get up and go! Get up and go! Get up and Go! Go, go, go!) Clemont: It utilizes this a miniature cheer leading that I built in. It's for those who lost their convenients to cheer them on. Tai Kamiya: I hope it will never explode. Teslo: '''I hope it's not us. '''Rika Nonaka: Or Bonnie. Clemont: Huh, what? You don't like it? Bonnie: (Removes the machine) That's enough Clemont. Ash Ketchum: Well, I think it's pretty cool. Pikachu: Pika, pika. (Wigglytuff walks to Clemont) Tentomon: I think Wigglytuff wants to have it on. Clemont: Wigglytuff? Sure, you're up next. (Clemont place the machine on Wigglytuff's head and the machine shouts "Get up and go! Get up and go! Get up and go! Get up and go! Go, go, go, go!" Suddenly the machine starts to go out of control making Wigglytuff run around in panic) Serena: Clemont, make it stop! Yoshi: How did you stop this thing?! Clemont: Quickly! You've got to press the off button! (Wigglytuff tries to get it off but trips over again as Pikachu manage to turn it off but it exploded) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Nurse Joy: Wigglytuff! (Wigglytuff and Pikachu laughs) Bonnie: Get up and go gotta up and went. Tai Kamiya: '''Getting up and getting is your idea, Clemont. '''Teslo: '''Sorry about the mess. '''Izzy Izumi: Next time, please never ever make your inventions went wrong. (They all laugh as the Ambulance arrives) Cody Hida: What now? Nurse Joy: Another Ambulance? (Then the Villains in disguise runs up with the empty bed) Jessie: We happened to be in an area. James: We heard an explosion so here we are. Jessie: Bring us your injured right away. Gatomon: Why? Nobody got hurt? Nurse Joy: That explosion was not what you think. Ash Ketchum: It may have been very loud but nobody got hurt. James: We're Professionals and we'll decide who got hurt. So we'll decide. (Later Pikachu, Wigglytuff, The Mixels, Rigby, Mordecai and the DigiDestined and their Digimon leaders are on the bed) Jessie: Injured party on the scene, quick. (They take them to the ambulance) Ash Ketchum: Hey! What are you guys gonna do to them? (It was too late they close the back door and they remove their disguise) Jessie: Prepare for trouble, you know what will do! James: And make it a double Pokemon coop! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all people with in our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: And James! Jessie: Team Rocket's on the scene of the speed of light! James: Surround now or prepare for a five alarm fight! Meowth: Meowth. That's right! Ash and Emerl: Team Rocket! Koji Kinamoto: And Major Nixel! J.P. Shibayama: Not you creeps again! Philmac: GRRR!!!!! Jessie: Many thanks for healing Meowth and Pumpkaboo. James: And to exstress our evil gratitude, we'll now grab Pikachu, The DigiDestined and their Digimon leaders. Major Nixel: So as the Mixels and the Raccoon and his Bird friend. Ash Ketchum: There's no chance of that! Pikachu, thunderbolt! Mordecai: Pikachu, wait! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt but it zaps the held captive heroes in the ambulence) Tai Kamiya: What the heck man?! Agumon: You zap us! Takato Matsuki: '''I think it doesn't work! '''Guilmon: We're trapped! Teslo: '''I'm electric, So that doesn't hurt. '''Davis Motomiya: Let us out of here! Veemon: Or else! Jessie: Such silly twerps. James: When it comes to a electric type moves, we're prepared. Major Nixel: And we always we use electric type move proof so no heroes and Pikachu will escape from our traps! Meowth: So have a nice day and as if we cared! (They jump on the ambulance and takes off) Team Rocket and Major Nixel: Ta-ta! Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! '''Nurse Joy: Wigglytuff! Kari Kamiya: Tai! Agumon! Ken Ichijouji: Davis! Veemon! Henry Wong: Takato, no! Terriermon: They got Guilmon too! Tommy Himi: '''Takuya! '''Sora: Rigby! Mordecai! No! Koichi Kimura: They got the Mixels too! Goofy: How are we suppose to catch them?! Nurse Joy: The Pokemon Center has an ambulence, let's follow them! Ash Ketchum: Right. Gabumon: Come on, make me digivolve into Garurumon so we can follow them! Matt Ishida: Right! (Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon) Yolei Inoue: Let's help Davis and the others. T.K. Takaishi (Season 2): Right! (Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon) (Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon) T.K. Takaishi&Kari Kamiya (Season 2): Digi-armor Energize! (Gatomon(Season 2) Armor digivolve to Nefertimon The Angel of Light) (Patamon(Season 2) Armor digivolve to Pegasusmon Flying Hope) Bloom: Magic Winx! (Bloom,Stella,Flora,Tecna,Musa,and Aisha transform into Fairy form) Ash Ketchum: Come guys let's go after them. All Heroes: Yeah! (Cut to the Villains in the ambulance) Jessie: We did it! We did it! Pikachu's finally ours! James: We're truly ambulatory! Meowth: The bosses will love us for our goods and glory! Major Nixel: And the Mixels, The DigiDestined and their Digimon leaders, Rigby and Mordecai will soon be crushed! Mordecai: Let us out of here, and then get out and never come back! Major Nixel: Shut up, bird! Rigby: Hey, you can't tell him to shut up! You shut up, not us! Major Nixel: Just be quiet so I... (He sees something) What the?! (They see the strange object in the middle of the road as Meowth hit the brakes) Major Nixel: What is this?! Meowth: Look at the blob! Jessie: Look, mac! Out of the way! James: Today! Major Nixel: Yeah, can't you see we got some important job to do?! (Then a strange object reveals to be a Salamence but the very same one that has the red device stuck on it's forehead and attack many Pokemon during it's crazy rampage and looks at the Villains) James: Salamence? (Jessie takes a closer look at it's forehead) Jessie: Huh? Could it be... (Flashback starts with Jessie remembers she puts the device on Salamence's forehead back then) Back in the cave? When I try to use? Meowth: The happy face hypnosis machine? James: We know what that means? (Flashback ends as Salamence roars at the Villains) Jessie: That Salamence! Major Nixel: '''Yikes, Uh-oh. Nice dragon type Pokemon. '''James: Defense! Major Nixel: Step on it, Meowth! Meowth: Yeah, reverse! (Meowth puts the brakes on reverse and the ambulance starts off reverse as the crazy out of control Salamence chases after the Villains. Inside the ambulance the heroes, Pikachu and Wigglytuff feel the shake) Takato Matsuki: What's going on?! Vulk: I don't know?! Mordecai: '''Dudes, did they say a Salamence is chasing us?! (Salamence fires Hyper Beam but the ambulance dodges it and continues going faster in reverse as Salamence fires Hyper Beam again but dodges again and continues the escape as the rampaging Dragon Type Pokemon continues chasing them inside the ambulance the heroes, Pikachu and Wigglytuff are flying around the ambulance) '''Rigby: Dude, make it stop! Tai Kamiya: It's getting to bumpy! (Salamence fires Hyper Beam making the ambulance fly in the horizon as the back door opens, the Mixels, The DigiDestined and their Digimon leaders, Rigby, Mordecai, Pikachu and Wigglytuff jumps off to the ground and runs as the ambulance crashes on the back as Salamence stops running) Agumon: That was close! Krader: Too close! Guilmon: Are you okay, Takato? Takato Matsuki: I'm okay, I feel like I almost got car sick during the ambulance went backwards very fast. Takuya Kanbara: Dude, you almost turned green. Otherwise you would've throw up on us. (Then the heroes arrive) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Nurse Joy: Wigglytuff! Davis Motomiya: Guys! Takato Matsuki: You found us! Ash Ketchum: You okay, buddy? Nurse Joy: Oh, thank goodness you're alright. Kari Kamiya: Tai! Matt Ishida: '''They're okay! '''Koji Minamoto: '''So as the Mixels. '''Tai Kamiya: '''I thought you never find us guys! (The heroes look to see a Salamence) '''Donald Duck: What's that?! Clemont: It's a Salamence! Serena: Could that be the one who attacked Teddiursa? Renamon: It's the same Salamence that attacked all the Pokemon that belongs to their breeder. (Then the Villains pops out of the Ambulance) Meowth: Help us, twerps. James: We're scared out of our wits. Jessie: And all because we gave it a happy face. Garurumon: Excuse us? Ash Ketchum: '''What's that mean? Bloom: Don't tell us you capture Salamence are you? '''Major Nixel: We try to catch Salamence, and failed! Because of the hypnosis machine is having technical difficulties! Clemont: Hypnosis machine? Joe Kido: What, hypnosis machine? Gobba: Look! Izzy Izumi: (Looks at the device) That must be the device that's stuck on it's forehead! (Salamence roars in pain) Jessie: It's going crazy! Palmon: This is awful! Mimi Tachikawa: That poor Salamence! Ash Ketchum: '''What a bad thing to do. Bloom: Yeah! You villians are gotta be a shame for yourselves. '''Emerl: We're going to have to do something to it, and right away. Nurse Joy: Right. Spongebob: Look out! (Salamence fires hyper beam but the heroes dodges the attack) Nurse Joy: Poor, Salamence. You're in pain! Matt Ishida: Yeah, just take a chill pill man! Terriermon: Momentai, will ya! (Salamence continues roaring in pain) Joe Kido: Salamence, stop it right now! Izzy Izumi: Relax! Sora Takenouchi: Your just making things worst! (Salamence fires Hyper Beam to hit Joe, Izzy and Sora but Garurumon fires Howling Blaster to stop the attack and save them) Tai Kamiya: Are you guys okay? Sora Takenouchi: Yeah. Garurumon: '''Get away from there! '''Rika Nonaka: Renamon and I will figure out a way to get the device off of it's forehead. Renamon: We have to stop this rampaging Salamence! Before it hurts somebody and itself! (Renamon jumps on Salamence's back) Rika Nonaka: Way to go, Renamon! Now's you're chance! Renamon: It doesn't realize what's going on! Flurr: Salamence, please calm down! Volectro: Take it easy! (Salamence grabs Renamon and toss her away) Rika Nonaka: '''Renamon! (Then Salamence looks at Nurse Joy, Wigglytuff and Rika) '''Nurse Joy: Don't worry, I'll help you! Just stay calm! Musa: Nurse Joy! Rika! You two got to get out of there. (Rika Looks at Salamence in fear) Renamon: Rika, no! Ash Ketchum: Nurse Joy! Clemont: '''It's too dangerous! '''Serena: Get away! Takato Matsuki: Get out of there, Rika! Mordecai: Run for it, or it'll kill you guys! (Salamence fires Flamethrower towards Nurse Joy, Rika and Wigglytuff) Rika Nonaka: (Screams in fear) (Then Wigglytuff was now shock remembering as the flashback starts) Nurse Joy: Wigglytuff! I wish you be more careful. It will become great at it's job. (Flashback ends as Wigglytuff steps in and use protect from the flamethrower attack saving Nurse Joy and Rika) Nurse Joy: Wigglytuff. Rika Nonaka: Wigglytuff you saved our lives. All Heroes: Wigglytuff! Ash Ketchum: Nurse Joy! Rika! (They run to them) Ash Ketchum: '''Nurse Joy! (He grabs her hand) Come on! '''Renamon: Let's go, Rika! (They run off leaving Wigglytuff behind to face a rampaging Salamence) Nurse Joy: '''Wigglytuff! (Salamence fires Dragon Breath at Wigglytuff but it didn't feel the pain nor didn't get hit by the attack and walks to Salamence) '''Nurse Joy: Wigglytuff. Ash Ketchum: '''Salamence's moves aren't doing a thing. '''Bonnie: (Remembers something) Wow! It's just like from the book! (Flashback starts with a picture of the lone Wigglytuff stops a group of rampaging Flygon in the book and then ends) Clemont: That's it! Wigglytuff is a Fairy type right? Double-D: Yes, that's correct. Dragon Type moves have no effect on Fairy types. Vulk: '''That's a relief. '''Ash Ketchum: That's why the Wigglytuff in the book was able to defeat all those Flygon. (Then Kari Kamiya joins Wigglytuff and walks towards Salamence) Tai Kamiya: Kari, where are you going?! Renamon: Wait, I think I know what she's going to do. Kari Kamiya: Now let's do this! (Kari uses her Crest of Light and Wigglytuff uses Heal Pluse on Salamence to calm it down as the device turns red to green) Nurse Joy: That's great. Wigglytuff's heal pulse got Salamence feeling normal again. Gatomon: And Kari's crest of light manage to calm it down too. Wizwuz: Way to go, Kari! Ash Ketchum: Yes! Tai Kamiya: Way to go! Musa: Nice going. (Wigglytuff and Kari pets a very calm Salamence) Kari Kamiya: That's a good Dragon Type Pokemon. (Ash came and takes the device off of it's forehead) Ash Ketchum: All better. (Salamence softely growls as Nurse Joy runs to see a Salamence and turns out it doesn't have any brushes or scratches on it's body) Nurse Joy: I don't see any other injures. (Salamence roars) Ash Ketchum: Awesome! Emerl: Alright! Tai Kamiya: You did it, Kari! Serena: Thanks to Wigglytuff and Kari. Bonnie: Wigglytuff and Kari you are so awesome! Stella: You two were amazing! (Wigglytuff blushes) Kari Kamiya: Why thank you. Magnifo: Now that's light power! Mesmo: You are the Light Wizard! Wizwuz: It's a perfect title for a girl with light powers! Tai Kamiya: '''You made your brother so proud of you for calming that rampaging Salamence down. '''Kari Kamiya: Oh, Tai. (Tai and Kari hug each other) Rika Nonaka: I can't believe you use the crest of light to calm that crazy Dragon Type Pokemon. Henry Wong: You did a great job. Jessie: Well that's a relief. James: That was a close shave. Meowth: I thought I was talking toast. Major Nixel: Good thing that Salamence didn't see us. (Salamence turns around to the Villains and they run off) Major Nixel: '''You Miserable DigiDestined, Digimon and Mixels, I'm gotta get all of ya! '''Tai Kamiya: Don't let them escape! Use Hyper Beam! (Salamence fires Hyper Beam sending those Villains blasted off into the sky) Major Nixel: '''Or not! '''Jessie: We're blasting! James: Off! Meowth: Again! (Ding) Philmac: So long, suckers! (Salamence roars as the heroes laugh and Bonnie pets Salamence later our heroes are already went back to the Pokemon Center and Salamence was seen on the rooftop) Nurse Joy: Because of all of you everybody's just fine now, thanks. Ash Ketchum: '''We didn't do anything, it's all thanks to Wigglytuff and Kari. '''Flurr: '''They did a lot of work calming Salamence down. '''Serena: Right you were really amazing. Nurse Joy: Wigglytuff, next time I'm in the pinch like that, I really hope you help me out again. I'm depending on you. (Wigglytuff starts crying) Serena: Wigglytuff? Bonnie: Please don't cry. (Pikachu jumps on Wigglytuff and talks to it to make it feel better and happy) Tai Kamiya: Kari. You were great. Ash Ketchum: You did an awesome job calming Salamence down, using your crest of light. Kari Kamiya: Thanks, guys. Tai Kamiya: But you know something, you are kinda cute, strong and a kind girl to us. You're the best little sister I've ever had, since you manage to calm that rampaging Salamence down. Noogie! (Tai gives his little sister a noogie) Kari Kamiya: (Laughing) Okay, okay, stop it, Tai! (Tai stops nooging Kari as the Kamiya siblings laugh at each other as Kari looks up at Salamence on the Pokemon Center rooftop as it looks down at Kari) Kari Kamiya: Hey, Salamence. Make sure you be very nice to people and Pokémon when they come to the Pokemon Center. Take good care of Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff. (Salamence agrees with Kari) Emerl: Alright, fellas. Let's get going on our journey. '''Narrator: '''After overcoming it's anxiety, Wigglytuff is sure to make a great assistant for Nurse Joy and soon our heroes will again set a course for Courmarine City and Ash's next gym battle. As the journey continues. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts